


Cradle of his legs

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Intersex, IntersexObi, M/M, Nudity, Other, PWP, Possessive Ani, Praise Kink, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: An old intersex Obikin shot I do not remember writing. It's pure pwp from Anakin's possessive point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

Resting in the cradle of the other’s legs with his arms supporting himself slightly so not to utterly crush his love, Anakin sucked gently on the pebbled bit of flesh in his mouth as Obi-Wan kneaded his fingers through blond hair.

Soft little sounds of pleasure escaped Obi-Wan and each sigh and mewl had Anakin shiver in turn because it was evidence of Obi-Wan’s pleasure.

Obi-Wan who tried to be quiet, didn’t want people to know of his needs.

Lifting his head, Anakin blew on the pebbled flesh of his master’s breast and grinned when Obi-Wan outright moaned at the loss even as he shivered with his skin breaking out in goosebumps.

With satisfaction he eyed the other man, still smiling as Obi-Wan blinked back at him while gasping for air.

Bright eyed and flushed, his hair a disarray with his tunic open and resting around his elbows and a lacy green bra pushed up over the little mounds of flesh, Obi-Wan looked a right debauched mess.

Anakin didn’t know how he had missed this.

Missed that his master was intersexual and when he finally learned it, he couldn’t help himself even as he knew that it was wrong.

But kark, Anakin was nineteen and if the council figured this out they were going to learn that Anakin was the one to seduce his own master. Beautiful Obi-Wan, soaked to the bone during a mission, not wearing the normal black or beige top that Anakin never really spared any thoughts to but a soft, white tunic that when wet had shown off the lacy pretty bra hidden under cloth instead.

A bra that had stolen Anakin’s breath for some reason as he saw it against pale flesh, seafoam green bringing out freckles around it with hooks in the back he had discovered when Obi-Wan had removed his tunic, shivering violently.

Leaning in, he lipped at the others jawline, tugging lightly on the rather soft beard hair that he for some reason thought would be ever so coarse and nipped to leave hidden marks behind in the hair. “Don’t you look a state master,” He whispered smugly, his voice deep and husky.

He got a muffled little protesting moan in reply.

Lifting his head again, Anakin considered his next step before kissing the other on the nose. “Arch your back a bit?” He wiggled hopefully between the legs, feeling the heels of the others feet in the hollow of his back.

Arching his back, Obi-Wan licked his lips. “What are yo-oh.” He huffed a bit, feeling Anakin’s hands slide under his back to unclip the bra, the redhead flopping back only to quickly slide his hands out of the straps and finally remove the fabric.

He mourned it a bit and promised himself that one day he’d try to have Obi-Wan mostly dressed with only his clothes tugged out of the way if the other let him but he really did want to get to the flesh unencumbered. 

Nuzzling at the soft valley between the others mounds, Anakin considered just how far he could go or wanted to go before lifting his head when Obi-Wan murmured his name.

His heart started pounding when he saw the soft smile on the others face. “Pretty Ani…” Obi-Wan cupped his face, stroking the fine lines of his padawan’s cheekbones. “Wonderful Ani, tryi-ah!” Obi-Wan didn’t get to complete his sentence when Anakin rutted against him in response to the loving words.

Whining loudly, Anakin rutted hard against his master. “K-Keep talking.” He wanted to demand but came out pleading as he reached down with one hand while supporting himself still on the other, shoving his leggings down his ass.

Mewling with pleasure, Obi-Wan’s grip tightened and his nails dug somewhat into Anakin’s cheeks. “Anakin, Anakin, wonderfully handsome Anakin,” He gasped out as the blond pushed down the Jedi master’s leggings before impatiently getting them all the way down and off with the Force.

Shuddering as he settled one arm down for support, Anakin let his free fingers trail the wet slit that made the others soft and wet pussy before it tapered off into the cock, licking his lips before reaching up to cup their erections together, mentally comparing how small Obi-Wan was to his own more sizable and thick cock.

Finally a loud moan escaped Obi-Wan at the contact as he arched into the touch, breathless and wretched sounding. “Anakin please, please don’t tease me. It’s been so long.” He begged, shuddering as he bucked up into the hand.

As much as he liked Obi-Wan praising him, hearing Obi-Wan begging was even more rewarding and with a deep seated groan, Anakin started stroking the two together while kissing his master even as he put the possessive thought of how long ago since last on ice.

For now at least.

‘My master, my beautiful master, going to make you cum, going to keep you, going to suck on your tits and fuck you sore if you let me.’ Anakin thought, shaking as his hand speed up around them, tightening his grip.

He was becoming unrefined, speed and technique sacrificed in his desperation with their pleasure filling the Force and amping each other up for more, to cum, chasing that peak of pleasure that he only had on his own or with fellow padawans.

‘Only Obi-Wan from now on, only his lips, only his breasts, only his body and his _heat_.’ He growled, his tongue fucking into the others mouth in a mimicry of what he wanted do to the others body, fill Obi-Wan up, their sweaty skin pressed together, the musky scent of their coupling filling the room.

Some day, later as Obi-Wan was not ready today.

He’d have Obi-Wan some day, stretching out those wet, wonderful caverns with his cock, feeling Obi-Wan’s own cock against his stomach, hear Obi-Wan beg him for more, for Anakin…

Shuddering, Anakin climaxed at that thought, pulling away from Obi-Wan’s mouth to moan out the others name and as he shuddered in aftershock he felt Obi-Wan cry out his own orgasm in response to the swell of the Force with his body jerking and spasming. “Ani!”

‘Mine.’ Anakin, shuddered, the thought crystal clear as he looked down at his master, coated in their seed, flushed and disheveled, almost lewd looking as he panted for air with his hands still clinging to his padawan’s cheeks. ‘Only mine.’


	2. Act 2: Full on condom

Obi-Wan’s cock curves.

When aroused Obi-Wan small cock curves lightly up towards his stomach and Anakin can spend what feels like a full day just looking at that bobbing half erection though he knows that soon Obi-Wan will wake and that will leave less time for staring.

Because Obi-Wan doesn’t quite appreciate the staring, not yet.

He’s self conscious of his on the small side cock and if Anakin were to take a guess, he’d say that it’s maybe, and that’s a big maybe, around five inches.

Not that he’s going to ask or measure, he had taken notice of the only time he had made a comment on the size how Obi-Wan’s eyes had flickered a bit with shame and embarrassment and that is the last thing Anakin wants the other to feel.

And if Anakin were to take a second guess, he would imagine other peoples comment in the locker rooms and perhaps society’s standards is what has made Obi-Wan so body shy in this area when he’s so bold with everything else.

Not that Anakin can understand anyone disliking this wonderfully sized cock.

He can lay in the master room they now share, the morning light barely creeping in past the curtain of the tiny window and just look as it’s too hot for blankets or clothes at the moment which gives him a wonderful sight of everything from the lightly plushed stomach, to pale thighs and the curving cock that he adores.

Especially when it’s so cute and fits so well in his hand or mouth, there for the padawan to tease and pleasure into a throbbing little mass that makes Obi-Wan let out lewd sighs and moans while arching, his chest heaving and those pebbled nipples just begging to be sucked on.

Glancing up as Obi-Wan lays on his back with Anakin at his side, the redhead still deeply asleep, the padawan evaluated just how deeply asleep the other was before reaching down, bypassing the lightly oozing but not fully hard cock to go to the slit, running his fingertips slowly along the moist skin with a small grin as he teased the outer lips.

It’s not extremely wet just yet as Obi-Wan is just sporting a morning erection but wet enough that Anakin can gently explore and wiggle a finger in past the lips and tease the hole and sensitive nerves.

He’s yet to make love with Obi-Wan and that’s fine, relationships were about slow and steady to make it last.

But he has gotten to lick and suck at Obi-Wan’s pussy and the _noises_ Obi-Wan had made for him.

He had squealed so loudly that Anakin had been sure someone must have heard him though no one issued a noise complaint so maybe the walls were sound proofed because the sound had practically vibrated and made Anakin incredibly horny to the point he had almost gave his load into the sheets.

Shuddering as he gently wormed his finger into the tight hole, Anakin wondered a bit dry mouthed if he would actually fit inside the other.

He and Obi-Wan hadn’t outright discussed it but Anakin wasn’t blind, he had noticed the other had bought a bottle of lube and there were condoms in the bedside table in his room.

So with a bit of stretching and some extra lube to make sure things went easy, maybe he would fit inside of Obi-Wan?

He certainly didn’t want to hurt his master but he was also so _tight_.

‘None of the others I’ve been with have been this tight… is it because Obi-Wan is intersex? Or is it because it’s a long time?’ Anakin wondered, worried about hurting the other, glancing once at Obi-Wan’s face before sliding his finger out and crawling down between the others legs, placing a soft peck at the cock head and then laying down between the milky thighs.

Pressing his hands to the back of Obi-Wan’s thighs, he slowly and carefully spread and lifted them up, listening to Obi-Wan’s soft noise as he woke slightly.

He got a yelp as he lapped at the wet slit, Obi-Wan’s hand gripping at his hair and the sheets as Anakin teased with his tongue, waking the other in a most pleasant way.

“A-Anakin!” Obi-Wan let out a low cry, full of arousal and sleep at the same time as his hips jerked, pressing his face closer feebly as Anakin controlled his thighs.

Languidly, Anakin sucked, nibbled, kissed and licked at the other man’s pussy, smiling as it grew sopping wet and not caring that he was getting it on his face. Occasionally he would stray upwards to lick along the vein, giving the mushroom head some attention with a careful suck before moving right back down.

Pressing his head back into the pillow, Obi-Wan let out a frustrated noise. “Sithspit, Anakin please don’t tease me!” He grunted before following it with a loud lewd mewl of pleasure. Shakily getting his hand out of the sheets, he reached down to stroke himself only for his hand to be pinned down with the Force, Anakin looking up at him with mischievous eyes from between Obi-Wan’s legs as he pushed his tongue inside him.

Crying out, Obi-Wan jerked about as best he could, legs flailing and his hips undulating. “Ani! Force please! You utter tease!” He whined, sweat rolling down his skin as he kicked out then sobbed in desperation. “Anakin please I want you!” Obi-Wan finally gasped.

Freezing at the request, Anakin panted into the wet folds before groaning loudly and dropping the thighs to lunge upwards, canting his hips gently against Obi-Wan as he looked down with wild eyes. “A-Are you sure? I… you’re so tight.” He whined, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

Fumblingly, the Force grip having gone with Anakin’s shock, Obi-Wan hit at the bedside table, getting the drawer open to pull out the lube bottle and hand it over before getting the roll of condoms too that Anakin had spotted days earlier.

Cursing deeply, Anakin watched Obi-Wan rip the condom packet, licking his lips as he clung to the bottle of lube and slowly roll it on his padawan, teasing in his own way before Anakin spreads a generous layer of lube onto his now dressed for action cock.

Yes there is oil on the condom but better safe than sorry so Anakin coats his fingers and lead two inside of Obi-Wan as he supports his weight on one hand and leans down to kiss and nibble along his master’s neck and collarbone, biting at the juncture of neck and shoulder to worry the skin and leave behind marks where cloth covered.

Arms came around him in return, Obi-Wan’s nails trailing along his back, scratching as Anakin stretched that tight cavern he wanted to fill, the scent of musk heavy and hot in the room as he wiggled his fingers inside Obi-Wan until he was sure.

Even then he hesitated, looking at his sweaty, panting master.

Blinking, Obi-Wan peered back before smiling softly. “Anakin, it’s okay. I’ll tell you if it’s too much but you’ve lubed me pretty well and before that you… well you know.” Somehow the man managed to flush even more than before.

It was reassuring though, to see the other react like so and Anakin couldn’t help but let out a small huffing, husky laugh as he shifted the hand not supporting him under one of Obi-Wan’s thighs to hitch it further up his hip.

Lining up Anakin slowly pressed the tip in, trembling heavily as Obi-Wan arched under him, whining faintly as Anakin held him in place, desperate to not go too fast. He was so _karking_ tight, Anakin wondered for one absurd moment if the other would squeeze his cock off.

And yet Obi-Wan looked a masterpiece below him, flushed, sweaty, the dark splotches from Anakin’s mouth and old hickies on his skin.

Simply stunning and with that thought in his head Anakin sunk all the way, his balls resting against Obi-Wan’s ass as they both shuddered against each other, uncoordinated kisses exchanged as they waited to adjust, to get used to each other even as the Force swelled so beautifully.

“Oh sweet Force,” Anakin wheezed, giving up on the kisses to press their foreheads together. “You feel so… oh kark.”

Mewling piteously, Obi-Wan rocked his hips. “Please, please, please.” He begged, scratching and scrabbling at Anakin’s neck, leaving red welts by his nails.

On edge, neither of them would last and with a final cry, Anakin couldn’t hold on much longer though luckily for him, his orgasm swelling into the Force triggered Obi-Wan’s as the redhead dug his nails into his lovers back as his muscles milked the erection that had given him a good pounding, his breast swaying with every breath.

Breathing into each others skin, both felt the chill as the air cooled their warm skin as Anakin lifted his head to give the other a shaken kiss, both laughing quietly at the bliss in their veins and the warmth of each others body.

“My Ani.” Obi-Wan rasped, moving a trembling hand to stroke Anakin’s cheek, whining softly when Anakin couldn’t resist grinding a bit into the other with his soft cock.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin kissed the other again, smiling at _his_ lover.

Only ever his.


End file.
